


We've Got Chemistry

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Remus is a chemistry professor. His dog helps him find love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	We've Got Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @jennandblitz for encouraging me to write this, and to @fivepips for beta'ing (and catching the Jenn sentence)

As was tradition, Remus packed up his black lab’s favorite toys and water bowl before he clipped on Moony’s leash, and headed to campus. In the three years since he’d become an assistant professor of chemistry, Remus had brought Moony to campus during exams-at first for his own benefit, but then to the delight of the students as well. 

After dropping off his things in his office, Remus and Moony set up shop in front of the chemistry building and propped up his new sign. It read:  _ Stressed about exams? Moony the Chemistry Lab can help you destress! (yes, you can pet him!) Have any last minute questions about chemistry? Ask his owner! _

Within fifteen minutes, there was a small gaggle of uni students, and Moony flopped onto his back, soaking in all the belly rubs he could manage. Not too many students had questions for Remus, so he settled in to grading some year one lab notebooks, the end of Moony’s leash looped around his left ankle. 

By mid-morning, McGonagall-his head of department- came out with coffee and a small bag of scones. She peered over her own tea mug, piercing the throngs of students with her hawk-like gaze. 

“This has certainly become a popular tradition, Remus.”

Remus couldn’t see it, but he felt McGonagall’s weight shift as her arm reached behind him. A second later, Moony let out a happy grunt and his head disappeared from view. Remus hid his smile by taking a sip of coffee.

“Well. I’m headed back to my office, if you need anything.” McGonagall gave a sharp nod and disappeared back inside the building.

Just as the door clicked shut, Remus’ eyes locked with a tall man standing on the edge of the grass. His long, dark hair was tied up in a messy bun, and he was carrying a box full of chemistry textbooks. Remus watched as the man’s silvery eyes flicked from Remus, to Moony, to the sign, and back. A moment later, he smiled and crossed over the path towards him, making a beeline for Moony.

“Oh, you are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, shifting the box he was carrying onto one arm so he could pat Moony on the head and go for the all important scratches behind the ear.

Remus watched Moony transfer all his attention to this new person. “Be careful, he’s a sucker for praise. You might never get rid of him.”

The man’s smile shifted into a grin. “Oh is he?” He looked to Remus, then back to the sign. “Well, Moony, you are so cute and clever, look at you being so good,” he said, ruffling Moony’s fur.

Remus tried to turn his attention back to the notebooks in his lap. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t help but notice when the man finally gave up holding his box of books and set it down on the sidewalk. Obviously he needed both hands to be able to scratch Moony with both hands. 

_ The problem with teaching at a university _ , Remus thought as he watched the man’s bun fall to one side, tendrils of ink giving in to gravity.  _ You can never tell if someone is a student or not _ . Silver eyes lifted, and Remus quickly dropped his own to his lap. It didn’t alleviate the feeling of silver eyes boring into him.

“Do you...have a question about chemistry?” Unable to pull his gaze from scrawled lab notes, Remus waited, hoping that the burning of his cheeks would be interpreted as a reaction to the heat of the sun. 

Pointed cheekbones fell into view as the man flopped down next to Moony on the grass. “Nah. Chemistry was never my style.” His leather jacket slid open, revealing a t-shirt that said ‘Engineers do it with precision’. Remus’ eyes followed the protractor design down to a sliver of pale skin before tight jeans began. Just beyond that was the box.

“Er-why do you have….a dozen chemistry textbooks then?”

“Hmm? Oh! Someone left them in my office. I thought I’d return them to the proper building.” He held up one long-fingered hand, and after a moment Remus understood that he was supposed to shake it. This was quite awkward, as the man was still lying on the grass, and also, to Remus’ view, upside down. “Sirius Black. I’m the new assistant professor of engineering.” 

“Remus Lupin. Chemistry.”

“I did gather that, what with the sign and being outside the chemistry building.” Sirius grinned, and it was a mirror image to the lopsided grin Moony gave when he thought he’d done something clever.

Once again, Remus’ cheeks burned. He hastily stacked the lab notebooks and stood up. Moony rolled over, bounding to his own feet. “Right. Well. Thanks for returning the books. I’ll take them-” 

Remus suddenly found himself staring at the end of Sirius’ collarbone. He slowly lifted his gaze until their eyes met.

“Let me carry the box. You have your hands full already.” Sirius bent and scooped the box, then gestured with his head. “Lead the way.”

His mind still permanently fixed on the divot between Sirius’ collarbones, Remus led the way to his office. As the door squeaked open, he grew hyper aware of the piles and piles of books and papers. Moony nosed his way in and curled up under the desk-his favorite spot. 

“You can just...um…” Remus put the notebooks he was holding on top of his laptop, and grabbed a stack of scientific journals from the corner of the desk. “Will it fit here?”

The corner of Sirius’ mouth quirked up. “Let’s see, shall we?” 

Remus immediately realized his mistake; Sirius stepped forward and set the box on the corner of the desk, effectively pinning Remus between himself and the bookshelf. 

“It seems as though all associate professors have broom closets for offices.” The deep baritone of Sirius’ voice seemed to reverberate through Remus’ breastbone. He racked his brain for something clever to quip back.

_ Thump _ .

Sirius flinched. The box of books tumbled off the desk, spilling all over their feet. Curses fell from Sirius’ lips, and Remus could not hold back laughter from his own.

“Guess Moony got a bit excited about something.”

“That was your  _ dog _ ?” Sirius pulled the leg of his jeans up to examine his shin. 

“He knows exactly the spot to hit with his tail that will make the loudest noise.” 

A small whimper emerged, along with a black nose. Remus gently tapped the nose with the end of his shoe, and it disappeared, only to reappear a moment later around the side of the desk, head tilted to one side in a question. Sirius gave one floppy ear a scratch, then stood, once again towering over Remus.

“I think it’s a shame there isn’t a professor orientation, like they have for the students.” He plucked a sticky note off the desk and began writing on it. “Still. I think I’m rather capable of orienting myself in the direction of my desires.” He patted Remus’ chest, then Moony’s head once more, before sauntering out the door with a wink.

By the time his chest had stopped burning, Remus had also regained control of his limbs. He raised his hand to rub his neck as something fluttered off the front of his jumper.

_ Coffee @ Lion’s Head Cafe _

_ Friday, 8am _

_ Sirius _


End file.
